


Order to go

by rromantic



Series: Purr-fect love universe [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Beam the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Justin loses a bet to Brian.





	Order to go

"I won."

"No, you didn't."

"I did."

"If Debbie and her fucki-"

"Now, now, Sunshine, don't blame your lack of self-control on _gum_. You know better than not to pay attention when I'm jerking you off."

"She popped the fucking bubble right behind me! And you weren't jerking me off. You were _trying_ to jerk me off."

"I never fucking _try_. You just about assaulted me when I rubbed your pre-cum all over your balls." 

"That was against the rules."

"What rules? We agreed there were no rules. You said you can make me come within ten minutes, no matter where or when. The bet was you jerking me off in public with me holding out longer than you can resist my hand around your dick.”

"I didn't think you'd have the balls to go for my balls in the middle of the diner, in the middle of lunch."

"Bullshit. You were hoping I’d take the hint from your little stunt this morning. If anything is against the rules, it should be you throwing yourself at me before I had coffee. You barely gave me enough time to order. At least I waited until the food arrived and everyone was distracted."

"Michael knew."

"He did leave rather quickly."

"Ted and Blake… Emmett?"

"They totally got off on it."

"Debbie?"

"God, no. She'd kick our asses if she even _thought_ we were fucking around. Don’t know how she missed it though. You were very loud."

"Was not!"

"Yes, you usually yell my name when Debbie brings your hamburger. I had to push you off my lap, and my lip’s still bleeding. Jesus, how the fuck am I supposed to cover bite marks on my ear?”

"You didn’t seem to mind at all. You were hard as fuck."

"I'm not saying I didn't like it."

"You didn't do much better yourself when I pulled your dick out of your pants. You could barely hold your paper. I know you couldn't stop thinking about your cock down my throat, fucking my mouth."

“Not as much as you couldn’t stop thinking about my cock up your ass, fucking you _hard_.”

"You might as well admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Brian... Remember, you said it yourself. No rules. I can still refuse to go with you to Ibiza, or to blow you now. Say it."

"You won't. You want to suck my dick so much you’re willing to beg on your knees... which, by the way, is a position that suits you well. Besides, the blow job doesn’t have anything to do with the bet. It’s just your consolation prize for your enthusiasm in _trying_ so _hard_ to jerk me off."

"But you want my mouth around your cock even more than I do. So admit it."

"Come here."

"I'm not joking."

"It was hot. Come _here_."

"Still not joking."

"Okay, _Christ_. It was _fucking_ hot."

"So I win! We’re going to Italy! I heard Veni-”

"No, you lose. You were already hard when I unbuttoned your fly, and you practically came in your jeans within minutes.”

"…"

"You did it on purpose."

"Did what?"

"Nothing can distract you from my cock... definitely not Debbie and her goddamn gum. You lost on purpose."

"I felt sorry for you. I know how difficult it is for men your age to get it up."

"Fuck you."

"Yes, dear."

"…"

"Okay, I’ll go to Ibiza, but I want a rematch."

“You don’t have to lose a bet to blow me. You don’t even have to ask.”

“I know, but I still want to go to Italy.”

“Rematch it is.” 


End file.
